ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Never Trust a Human
Never Trust a Human is the eleventh episode of the eleventh season, and the 109th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired on July 27, 2019 in the United States. It is paired up with "Under Siege." Synopsis A flashback episode tells the story of Young Wu and Young Garmadon meeting Aspheera and teaching her the secrets of Spinjitzu. Plot Back when Humans and Serpentine were enemies, a young Wu grew tired of going to the lake, so he proposed to Garmadon that they visit the Serpentine. At first, Garmadon rejected the idea, but agrees to come with Wu. The brothers hid in bushes and marveled at the Serpentine as they continued construction on their pyramids. Before they could leave, they were spotted by the Serpentine and taken captive. Wu and Garmadon are then escorted to King Mambo the Fifth who tells the brothers that they have violated laws between human and Serpentine. As a result, they are punished by being held in a cell for the night. Now inside their holding cell, Garmadon and Wu began to argue, but they are interrupted by a young Aspheera who questioned the brothers if they are the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master. She then promised the brothers of freedom only if they could teach her Spinjitzu. Both brothers agree, and Aspheera freed the brothers and they immediately head home. Before they could head to their rooms, the First Spinjitzu Master questioned the brothers of their whereabouts since they arrived late at night, and the brothers lie to their father. They then glimpse at their father's work which are the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Unfortunately, the First Spinjitzu Master told his sons that the scrolls weren't for them since it possessed too much power. That night, Wu was troubled on the promised he made to Aspheera knowing his brother Garmadon wouldn't uphold his end of the bargain, so the next morning, Wu went off to find Aspheera and made her promise that she would never use spinjitzu for evil. She agrees and they began to train. In the upcoming weeks, Aspheera mastered the art of spinjitzu, but little did Wu know that he was being spied by Garmadon. So when Wu arrived home, he was criticized by Garmadon for teaching her spinjitzu and believed that a snake should not be trusted. This prompted another fight between the brothers and Wu getting hurt. Ever since that moment, the brothers decided to isolate and not talk to each other. A few weeks later, Wu noticed people who were marching away from their homes and questioned one of the villagers. He tells Wu that King Mambo has been overthrown by a Serpentine who knows spinjitzu, and she plans to expand her empire. After hearing the news, Wu told Garmadon and both promised to put an end to Aspheera's reign. In order to overthrow Aspheera, it required stealing the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu despite the First Spinjitzu Master prohibiting the use of the scroll. The brothers, while still daybreak, head to the pyramids where Aspheera performs spinjitzu among the Serpentine to defeat Mambo the Fifth in order to signify a change in power. At night, the brothers make their move and head to the throne room where Aspheera is located. With guards surrounding them, Garmadon fought the guards while Wu fought Aspheera. With the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, Wu successfully defeats Aspheera who is angry she wasn't taught spinjitzu that Wu performed. While Wu was walking by Aspheera's cell, she demanded that she were to be released just as she did to Wu and Garmadon, but Wu declined her request. This caused Aspheera to be filled with anger and dubbing Wu a "Treacherous Deceiver." In the end, Mambo the Fifth was restored as king and the peace between Man and Serpentine was kept. Meanwhile, Aspheera would be placed in a magical tomb that would hold her until her sins are forgotten. Cast *Aspheera - Ashleigh Ball *Char - Brian Drummond *First Spinjitzu Master - Jim Conrad *Garmadon - Dean Petriw *Mambo the Fifth - Michael Dobson *Mambo's Advisor - Vincent Tong *Wu - Paul Dobson, Madyx Whiteway Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Monastery of Spinjitzu **Serpentine Valley (Flashback) ***Ancient Pyramid Trivia *'Narrator': Wu *The title is a nod to the title of the episode, "Never Trust a Snake." *This is the first episode of the series in which its events take place almost entirely in the past. *Cole and Lloyd are seen in this episode but do not speak. *This is the second episode that Jay does not appear in, the first being "The News Never Sleeps." *This is Garmadon's first appearance since Episode 99, albeit only in a flashback. *Wu's flashback of how he defeated Aspheera is different from Acidicus' story in "Ancient History." **In Wu's flashback, Wu defeated Aspheera in order to restore Mambo the Fifth to his throne while the Serpentine Book said that Wu was evil and corrupted Aspheera. ***It also implied that Aspheera over thrown Mambo after learning Spinjitzu while in the book it said that Wu made Aspheera turn against him. Errors *Lloyd was seen at the beginning of the episode, even though he was in Ninjago City with Zane and Nya at the time. *When Wu was close to defeating Aspheera, Char is seen with his snake armor, but when Aspheera surrenders, his armor disappears. *When Wu and Garmadon went to their father's desk to take the Forbidden Scrolls, nine scrolls were seen. But once the scrolls were taken, only one was seen. Gallery KidFSMSonsS11.png KingMambo.PNG 20191224_172230_rmscr.jpg IMG 7048.PNG IMG 7045.PNG Creation Scroll.png 362z9s.gif 362z5e.gif Wu and Garmadon.gif Viper Kingdom.png Spinjitzu Duel Wu vs Aspheera.png Char Flashback.png Thrownroom with Aspheera.png The Many Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu.png Garmadon and Wu Forbidden Spinjitzu.png Aspheera Training.png First Spinjitzu Master.png King Mambo the Fifth.png Thrownroom.png Pyramid Valley.png Pyro Vipers original form.png EAzkvY UcAAF-Ym.jpeg FS Wu.jpeg FS Garmadon.jpeg Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show